Plus jamais
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Il hocha la tête, essayant de sourire aux travers des assauts de douleur qui le prenait depuis quelques minutes. Il l’aimait, cet amour serait différent de celui de ses parents, il le fallait absolument… C'est un HAPPY END ! Bonne lecture :


**Auteur :** Prudence-Moony

**Disclamer :** ils ne sont pas à moi

**Genre :** romance et angst, OS

**Couple :** vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

**Ps de l'auteur :** c'est un HAPPY END ! Partez pas !

* * *

**Plus jamais**

« Si tu avais eu un cœur, je t'aurais peut-être dit que je t'aimais ! Mais comme tu n'en as pas, crève Harry Potter ! »

Ses mots résonnèrent des milliers de fois dans son esprit, parcourrant son corps de part en part, le blessant tel un coup de couteau dans le ventre, formant des cicatrices que même le temps ne pourrait effacer. La coupure était profonde, tout au fond de son âme qui se demandait quelle erreur il avait commis. Harry Potter se demanda à cet instant quelles idées lui étaient passées par la tête lorsqu'il l'avait giflé devant tout le monde, elle, son amie de toujours qu'il chérissait pourtant plus que sa propre vie.

Le jeune homme resta là, sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire, dans cette salle qui au fil des secondes lui paraissait de plus en plus étroite, étouffante. Il voulut crier, mais il n'y parvint pas, sa douleur restant coincé dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Que pouvait-il faire à présent mis à part pleurer en silence cette personne à qui il avait confié son cœur ? Il l'avait brisé, il le savait et pourtant, il n'avait pas réussit à lui dire à quel point il en était désolé, qu'il aurait dû réfléchir, ne pas se laisser aller, ne pas oublier. Quelques jours auparavant, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, signe de remerciement pour son cadeau et d'amour caché au plus profond de lui. Que lui était-il passé par la tête bon sang ! Embrasser cette fille dans la rue, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, ne résistant pas à ses avances… Et maintenant, après cette crise de jalousie dans les couloirs, il l'avait fait… briser les gens, voilà ce qu'il savait faire…

Regardant autour de lui, les yeux rougis embués de larmes de douleurs, il vit sur le bureau en face de lui quelque chose qui, à cet instant, fut très tentant… Un long couteau à la lame fine et tranchante. Doucement, il s'en approcha. Le prenant entre ces mains, il se demanda si la douleur partirait. Après tout, il fallait vaincre le mal par le mal. Hermione avait souffert par sa faute, il devait se punir, il n'avait été qu'un monstre, insensible et idiot. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il avait remonté sa manche, la lame froide sur sa chair rosée. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il se punisse pour la douleur qu'il causait à ses proches.

Lentement, ces paupières se fermèrent et d'un geste rituel, il fit des cisaillements avec la lame. Il le fallait, il avait fait souffrir Hermione et tous ces proches. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, même expier ses fautes. Le rituel ne dura que quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il regarda le sang couler le long de ses poignets. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait mal, mais c'était une douleur bienfaitrice. Chaque larme qui coula sur ses joues furent un souvenir qui s'effaçait.

FLASH BACK 

_Noël_

_Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient l'immense salle commune des Gryffondors, échangeant leur cadeau de Noël. La matinée était belle, des flocons de neige magique confectionnés par Hermione tombait du plafond afin de donner l'impression qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Tous riaient, heureux d'être ensemble. Harry, ce jour là eut plusieurs cadeaux, mais l'un d'eux – celui d'Hermione – le toucha profondément. La jeune fille lui tendit le paquet l'air gêné :_

_« J'espère qu'il te plaira et ne te rendra pas trop triste. Allez ouvre »_

_Le jeune homme s'exécuta et l'ouvrit. C'était un énorme livre. Il ne fut guère étonné car Hermione aimait lui offrir de gros ouvrages qu'il ne lisait presque pas. Mais en regardant le dit « Ouvrage » il vit un immense titre : La famille Potter. Etonné, il regarda Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire. Elle préféra lui expliquer de vive voix :_

_« Durant toute l'année scolaire, vous pensiez que j'étais à la bibliothèque ? Et bien non, je passais tout mon temps chez les professeurs. Je leur demandais des renseignements sur tes parents et toute ta famille. Avec du temps et beaucoup d'entêtement surtout, Dumbledore m'a confié des lettres et des photos sur eux. Toutes les lettres sont ici ainsi que les journaux intimes de tes parents. Il y a certaines anecdotes sur eux que j'ai retranscrit, en espérant que ça te fait plaisir. »_

_Il n'en fallut pas plus au survivant, il sauta dans les bras de la rousse, l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Comment la remercié… Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et lui sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, avec tout son cœur._

_« Merci Hermione__, merci… _

- _Allez, va le lire, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un geste de la main, désignant par la même occasion sa chambre._

_3 janvier, sortie au pré au lard_

_Harry avait besoin de sortir… Trop de lettres de ses parents, d'informations qui lui ont brisé le cœur. Il paraît que Sirius aimait Rémus de tout son cœur mais qu'ils n'osaient pas lui avouer… Et dire que maintenant, Sirius était mort sans jamais lui avoir dit, du moins, d'après ce que Hermione lui avait confié…Les histoires d'amour finissent en générale très mal d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait eu si mal lorsqu'il avait lu, ligne par ligne, son père montrer tant de douleur quand il pensait à sa mère. Mais lui aimait aussi quelqu'un… seulement, si c'était pour qu'elle souffre aussi, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…_

_Alors qu'il regardait le sol songeant à des milliers de choses, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une fille venait de l'aborder. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en rendre compte. _

_« Salut, je suis Fiona. Tu es Harry Potter ! Tu es vraiment beau dit donc mais tu as l'air triste, tu veux être heureux quelques instants ? »_

_Harry ne répondit pas à ses avances, la regardant sans la regarder, il était…ailleurs. C'est pour cette raison que, lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit alors Hermione tétanisée…Elle avait vu cette scène… mon dieu…La jeune fille s'enfuit en courrant, il essaya de la rattraper._

_3 janvier, hall du château _

_Il put enfin la rattraper dans le hall du château, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'il l'empoigna par le bras, elle se détacha de lui, lui jetant un regard remplit de reproche. _

_« Comment as-tu pu ? COMMENT ! Si tu avais eu un cœur, je t'aurais dit que je t'aime, mais comme tu n'en as pas, crève Harry Potter ! »_

_Il resta là, ne sachant pas quoi dire… La jeune fille s'approchait déjà de lui, essayant de le frapper, de déverser sa colère sur lui… Les autres élèves s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les Serpentard riaient à cœur joie, se demandant lequel des deux finiraient par craquer… Et ce fut Harry qui gifla Hermione espérant ainsi la calmer. Elle tomba lourdement à terre mais se releva tout de suite après et couru jusqu'à la salle commune. Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de se réfugier dans la seule salle du château où il se sentait en sécurité : la salle sur demande. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Il était seul à présent, à se demander si ce soir il irait dormir chez les Gryffondor ou bien resterait là, seul… son choix se fit assez vite. Il remit ses manches, essayant d'éviter que quelqu'un puisse voir des traces et s'en alla vers la salle. Grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne fut pas remarquer de Rusard et de Miss Teigne.

Croyant être seul, il enleva la cape dès son arrivé dans la salle mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hermione, les yeux gonflés par les larmes.

« Hermione… »

Elle le regarda tout d'abord méchamment, l'observant de haut en bas, voulant lui montrer sa haine. Mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite lorsqu'elle vit sa chemise blanche, couverte de sang. Paniquant, elle l'emmena dans la salle, le tirant par le bras. Il ne pu réprimer un cri de douleur… ses bras lui faisait si mal…

La jeune fille l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pendant qu'elle appliquait la potion afin de calmer la douleur. Elle savait bien que cela ne ferait pas grand chose et qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'emmène dès demain à l'infirmerie, mais au moins, les premiers soins étaient fait.

« Harry, que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Répond moi, s'il te plait ! »

« Je t'ai fait du mal, je ne voulais pas… Je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre… »

Des perles de cristal coulèrent sans discontinue sur ses joues. Harry Potter venait de craquer pour la première fois depuis longtemps devant quelqu'un. Il avait si mal, à chaque fois quelqu'un souffrait par sa faute. Ce soir encore, il voulait se faire pardonner et Hermione était à cet instant en train de pleurer à cause de lui…

« Je t'interdis de dire ça Harry Potter ! Tu es un don du ciel, mon don du ciel ! Ne fait plus jamais ça, s'il te plait, ne te fait plus ça… »

Il s'agissait plus d'une supplication qu'autre chose… Il lui avait fait si peur, comment avait-elle pu faire ça… Une crise de jalousie en public devant un garçon encore plus fragile qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Doucement, elle leva son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement sans savoir quoi faire puis finalement, elle le fit… elle l'embrassa avec le plus de douceur possible.

« Je t'aime Harry, mais par pitié ne fait plus jamais de bêtise dans ce genre… »

Il hocha la tête, essayant de sourire aux travers des assauts de douleur qui le prenait depuis quelques minutes. Il l'aimait, cet amour serait différent de celui de ses parents, il le fallait absolument…

_Le lendemain, Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie où on s'occupa de lui. Il eut le droit à plusieurs visites, notamment à celle de Remus Lupin. Le jeune homme se décida alors à lui parler de Sirius, de lui dire. La discussion fut longue et entrecoupée de larmes. Mais Remus le su enfin, à quel point Sirius l'aimait. _

_Hermione aussi passa le voir, l'embrassant dès son arrivée. Ensemble, ils se promirent un avenir commun où rien ne les séparerait. _

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, pour moi c'est une première le Harry/Hermione ou du moins, où ils sont ensembles. Dans mon dernier, Harry trompait notre mignonne Herm' ''**

**En ce qui concerne le cadeau de Hermione, je vais peut-être faire une fik là-dessus. Elle sera certes, longue, mais je mettrais du cœur à l'ouvrage. Si l'idée vous, merci de me le faire savoir**

**Voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux, en espérant que ce fut une bonne lecture, kisss**

**aime les fiks éclair de une heure et demi**

**Review please ?**


End file.
